Nothing says FUTURE like a baby!
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Set at the end of the series, Luke makes a comment about having a baby... there maybe some drama before a happy ending, but be assured L&L dont break up! they did enough of that on the series
1. having kids

_A/N: This is the first GG FF I have ever tried to write, so I hope that it isn't completely hideous. Any advice you have for me, I will take with appreciation. I warn you now I am a L&L shipper, so most of the story will surround those two characters. Lorelai is my FAV as you will see through my work… =)_

_I hope you thoroughly enjoy this…_

_I set it at the end of the series, after the last episode. _

"I _need_ coffee," Lorelai whined as she pushed open the door and made her way to the counter at LUKE'S DINER. She leaned over the white marble surface and met his lips with her own. "Hey…" she greeted plunking herself down on the empty stool.

"I'd like to see you go ONE day without coffee!" Luke challenged.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow. "Because I forewarn you in advance, it won't be a pretty sight. I mean with coffee, I'm nice Lorelai. I'm sweet, covered in ice-cream, coated in cherries, nice Lorelai. Believe me. I am horrid of another kind, without it. I'm talking, monster scary, hair frizzy," she said gesturing. "Trust me, you like me with coffee."

Luke simply stared at her.

"Hop to it!" she ordered as her stomach rumbled begging for the caffeine.

Luke frowned at her, and turned to pour the liquid from the machine into the big mug. He pushed the mug across the counter at her. Lorelai breathed in the scent and wrinkled her nose, pushing it back at Luke.

"Nice try," she smiled knowingly. "Now give me the _real_ coffee."

"It _is_ real coffee," he insisted grumpily, pouring a fresh cup of coffee from the second machine.

"Decafe is _not_ real coffee," she stated. "It's for pregnant woman, those with a weak stomach, and anyone who lacks creativity, and I am none of those."

Luke muttered something under his breath.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke handed her the mug, and she smelt it again, untrusting, with careful caution. She nodded approvingly and sipped it.

"When we have kids, you are not drinking coffee. They'll grow to have three heads and look like Kirk," he predicted.

Lorelai's eyes snapped towards him, a look of shock surprise on her face. It was something they hadn't talked about. "You want to have children?"

"Yeah," Luke answered easily. "Don't you?"

"Yes, but-… I mean, I didn't think… now you have April I just didn't think you wanted to have anymore."

"Don't you want another one?"

"Of course I do," she nodded.

""You have Rory," he pointed out. A flash of pain crossed her face, when he mentioned her daughter's name. Rory had been a travelling journalist for four months and Lorelai was missing her immensely.

"Yes, but-" Lorelai stopped herself mid-sentence. "Okay. So we're having another kid?"

"We're having another kid," he confirmed with a simple nod.

It was a done deal.

Lorelai frowned. It seemed too easy. She glanced down at her watch and jumped from the stool. "I have to get to work… Sookie mentioned something about Jackson getting under her feet, if I don't leave who knows what catastrophe waits for me at the _Dragonfly_…" she grinned. She leaned over the counter and he brought his mouth down on hers.

"Goodbye crazy lady," he smiled.

"We'll talk about this later, yeah?" there were details that needed to be sorted. It would be a lengthy conversation.

"Yeah. I'll see you at home," he said turning his attention to a customer.

Lorelai blew him another kiss as she headed out the door.

_I know its short, but I wasn't sure about the response, or how popular the show is in FF world… a review would help, if you are eager to read more =)_


	2. Baby names

_A/N: THANK YOU for the reviews and the encouragement for the first chapter, I was floored at the response. I don't know much about the GG FF world, but I thought it was pretty good. So, I'll do my best NOT to disappoint you. =)_

Lorelai had been held up at the _Dragonfly_, and came in late that night. Luke was on the couch, watching a fishing show. She rolled her eyes.

"Bor-ring," she sang. "If you really must subject yourself to boredom, I have the Bell Jar, stashed somewhere," she teased.

Luke frowned. "That's a good book."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Blaspheme!" she stated.

"What?" he didn't understand.

"We do not mention something so hideous, in this house," she scolded teasingly. Lorelai had never read a book, she hated more than that. In her opinion, it was the lowest form of boredom possible.

"You mentioned it," he pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head. "You see, Rory, she understands… my little genius." A sadness crossed her eyes, remembering her daughter wasn't there anymore.

"Hi," he greeted changing the subject.

Lorelai smiled and sat herself down on the couch beside her boyfriend. "Hi," she smiled kissing him.

He pulled her against him. "You heard from her today?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Haven't heard from her in 3 days… she's meeting new people, writing new articles, checking out the man-candy," she winked.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I miss her," she admitted sadly.

"I know," he nodded. "It might be good to have a baby in the house."

She met his eyes and smiled. "Yes," she pictured a baby cradled in her arms, Luke looking over her shoulder, smiling down at the child. It was a nice image.

"You want another one?" he asked, despite her admission that morning in the diner.

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too."

"Now?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You want to take me up stairs and ravage me this instant… Luke, do contain yourself!" Things at work had been hectic, but if she put the baby idea on the back burner, they'd never have one. Work was always crazy, at both the diner and the _Dragonfly_. If it wasn't one thing it was another. "No, seriously…"

Luke thought about it. "Now sounds as good a time as any, I suppose."

"Okay," she agreed.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said surprised herself, at how easy the conversation had been. She leaned over to kiss him. "We're gonna have Lorelai the third," she grinned cheekily.

"We're not," he stated.

"What?" she cried. "Why?"

"You already have a kid, named Lorelai."

"And what do you want to call her?"

"Him?" Luke corrected. "Luke junior."

Lorelai scoffed. "Two Luke's are one too many," she announced. "I do not want my child stomping around the room in a grump," she smiled. "_I want my dummy, give me that piece of pie, stop drinking so much coffee mommy,_" she mocked in a whiny man's voice.

Luke shook his head. "But you want to call the kid after you… AGAIN?" he challenged.

Lorelai shrugged. "Of course,"

"No."

"Fine," she pouted. "But it's not Luke junior either."

"Fine," he agreed.

Lorelai grinned. She liked the idea of arguing over baby names. Four months ago, she had honestly believed she would have to live a life without Luke. They'd broken up, and the relationship seemed doomed beyond repair. But now, they sat in Lorelai's house, which Luke spent 95% of the time at, discussing the future.

"What are you smiling at?" Luke asked intrigued.

She looked at him. "Us…" she said simply. "This is really happening?"

"Yeah, course."

"I thought you and me were finished," she said openly. Lorelai had never recovered from him, her mistakes had cost her heart a lot of pain, and she knew it had been the same for Luke, his tough exterior being only a charade.

"Never," he stated kissing her cheek.

She blushed. "I love you, Mr. backwards baseball cap."

"I love you too, Crazy Lady."

He embraced her then, and it wasn't long before Lorelai suggested they start the process of baby-making, which Luke more than complied.

_I do love fluff… in ANY FF it's the joy of reading…and certainly the joy of writing…_

_Anything you want to say? Press the button below… =)_


	3. phone call

_A/N: I thought I'd bring Rory back real quick… so this is my version of a phone conversation… hopefully it's still keeping them in character. I haven't watched it in AGES, so it's hard to recall sometimes what they'd say… =)_

Lorelai snatched the phone from the cradle, as she came through the door from work. It had been five days since she'd heard from her daughter, and since Luke was working late at the diner, working on stock-take, Lorelai knew that it wasn't him on the other end. No one else called on average.

"I got news…" Lorelai announced excitedly into the phone, before the caller could greet her with a hello.

"Me too," Rory's voice buzzed.

"You first," the mother offered.

"I'm coming home in a few months!"

Lorelai let out a squeal of delight. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

"Really?" she screamed.

Rory laughed. "Really. We all have a break, and I thought I'd spend mine with you."

"Awww," she cooed. "My baby is coming home… well, not for long, but-"

"I'll be home for a month!" she stated.

Lorelai smiled. She wasn't talking about that. "Do you wanna hear my news?" she couldn't stand the suspense anymore, she was desperate to tell her daughter the news.

"Yes!" Rory announced quickly. 'What is it!"

"Luke and I are-"

"Getting married!" she finished.

Lorelai frowned. No. They weren't getting married. The topic of marriage hadn't been raised since she had given him an Ultimatum almost 2 years ago. That had NOT been a good night.

"No," she frowned slightly disappointed. Why hadn't they talked about marriage?

"Oh," Rory whispered. "Okay… sorry… what's the news?"

"We're gonna have a baby!"

"You're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"No," Lorelai frowned again.

This was not turning out the traditional way she had hoped. She had once talked to Luke about the whole package, including hideous matching jogging suits. But they were trying for a baby before they were married. Suddenly her excited dimmed.

"No, we're gonna try…" she explained.

"Oh," Rory sounded confused.

"So you're coming home?" Lorelai announced changing the subject.

_Well that was rather sad… __ Oh, well just as well I am in charge of the story. I shall bring this back to happiness. _

_Did you like that chapter anyway, sorry it's so short, I do that… any advice or suggestions to make it better or something you'd like to see happen. =) I'm listening…_


	4. A date

_A/N: this is VERY short… I'm sorry, but I haven't forgotten you. =)_

"Rory's coming home!" Lorelai announced excitedly as she placed the phone back on the cradle.

"That's good," he nodded staring into his hands.

"Luke…" Lorelai smiled dropped on the empty place on the couch, beside him. She flopped her legs across his lap. "You okay?"

Luke looked up at his girlfriend. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Lorelai frowned. "What?"

"You know…" he looked a little nervous. "A date, dinner, conversation… some wine."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Wine sounds good," she leaned across and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" he pressed.

"Of course."

"Tonight?"

"No," he thought about. "I'll tell you when."

Lorelai looked at him skeptically. He was actually quite weird, even for Luke. But she didn't question him, it had taken her years to understand this man, and she was still discovering barriers he had built up to protect himself.

"Just…" Luke glared at her. "I'll tell you when."

"Okay," she nodded. "You weird one."

_Let me know you're enjoying the story and I'll update the next chapter… not a threat, just *shrugs* it makes a difference when you know people are enjoying it. =)_


	5. Reunion

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to reach you… I was hit with a nuclear bomb which exploded all over- no, no, I was arrested for trespassing and spent the last few weeks in a prison cell with a man named KILLER, I- nope, I have no excuses. I just had other things to do… like watching re-runs of criminal minds… hehehe… how GOOD is that show? =) _

Lorelai was waiting out the front when Rory pulled up in a taxi. Since she had been on a bus tour the last 7 or so months, Rory had given up her car, not sure when she'd need at again. For once in her life, she enjoyed not going by a schedule, and she found that she was drawing up less pro/con lists. The pressure was off, and Rory was enjoying the spontaneity of life.

"MOM!" Rory screamed leaping from the car, and dropping her bags down.

"RORY!" she screamed back, her eyes already brimming with tears.

With out-stretched arms, the two of them connected, with an almighty BANG, crushing body against body. Well, that certainly couldn't be good for a baby, Lorelai thought silently.

"Hey my little angel," Lorelai grinned pulling her child at arm's length.

"Hey mom," she smiled.

"How was the tour," she took her daughter's hand and dragged her into the house.

"Good. Exhausting," she replied.

As they came into the loungeroom, Luke stepped out, a wide smile on his face when he saw Rory. "Hey stranger!"

"Hi Luke," she stepped away from her mother and hugged him.

"We miss you around here…"

"I miss you too, Luke. How's the diner?"

"Still there," he shrugged.

Rory beamed. "Think we could head over for a cup of your famous coffee… nothing like it anywhere else in the world."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Luke grinned.

Lorelai beamed at her growing daughter. Her face had matured somewhat over the past 7 months, Lorelai and Rory had never spent this amount of time away from each other, even when they had fighting, and their time together was limited, it had not been so long without at least a glance at each other. Lorelai's heart ached. She hadn't known she'd missed her that much until she was back in her arms. The feeling seemed be mutual as Rory stuck close to her mother's side.

"I got the perfect names," Rory announced with a knowingly grin as they climbed into the famous never-give-up jeep.

"I'm listening…" Lorelai answered with excitement.

"Emily if it's a girl and Richard if it's a boy."

Lorelai gasped at her suggestions. "NOT funny!" she scolded.

The very idea of having to name her children after her parents was ghastly. Lorelai would have rather not have children than subject them to a name that represented her parents. That was just torture of another kind.

Rory laughed.

"You're mean now…" Lorelai said pulling a face.

"I love you too, mom."

Lorelai cracked a smile.

_Hehehehe… poor Lorelai. =)_

_Got any suggestions, comments, rants or reviews… you know where the button is._


	6. An hour

_A/N: I wanted to thank people for sticking this out… it's my first GG FF and I don't know how well I'm doing, but the reviews, alerts and hits are more than I expected, so thank you. =)_

"It's too soon," Lorelai whined as her daughter packed her bags.

"I know," she said sadly. "But I have to follow the tour… I'll come back," she promised.

"7 months is a long time to be away from you," she insisted.

"I'll try harder," Rory stated.

Lorelai pouted. She had only gotten her daughter back for four days. They had barely done anything on their "reunion list" and again they had missed watching Sophia die over and over, but Rory had managed to get them Biscotti and they did watch the first Godfather.

Luke slipped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back against his chest. "She's a grown-up now," he reminded her.

Lorelai sighed. "I know… I don't like it."

Luke laughed. "You're cute when you pout?" he kissed her cheek, and Lorelai blushed.

Rory finished packing her bags and turned to her mother. "I love you, mom…" she whispered throwing her arms around her neck, as Luke stepped back to give them space.

"Love you… Ciao baby!" she kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"Bye mom," Rory looked at Luke. "Look after her for me."

"Always…" he promised.

Rory nodded. She didn't doubt him for a second.

A few minutes later, Rory's taxi pulled up and she disappeared from Lorelai's view.

Luke took her in his arms and hugged her, knowing how hard it was for her to be without her daughter. "I have a surprise for you?" he announced.

Lorelai pulled back, a wide grin plastered on her face. "OH! What?"

"You know, how I said I wanted to take you on a date…"

"Yes," she nodded. "I remember. To Paris…"

Luke rolled his eyes. "We're not going to Paris."

"Hawaii?" she guessed.

"No," he groaned.

"The Maluku Islands?"

Luke frowned. He didn't even know where that was. "No," he said firmly, now getting impatient. "Are you going to listen?"

Sometimes she was such a child.

"I'm listening," she relented.

"I suggest you wear something formal," he said.

She waited for something else, but that was all he said. "That's it?" she questioned.

"I told you, it's a surprise… sometimes I think you were born without the element of knowing what it means to be surprised?" he said shaking his head.

"Formal, got it!" she said ignoring his comment.

"I'll give you an hour!" he announced.

"An hour?" she gasped. "To be appropriately dressed for a formal affair. I don't think so, Luke."

"It doesn't take that long?' he questioned.

She grinned and kissed him. "So many things to learn about women… I'll be ready by 8 o'clock."

Luke glanced at his watch. "Three hours?"

She blew him a kiss and headed for the stairs. "I'll look ravishing by the time I'm finished, that you'll want to rip the clothes, straight from my body," she winked from the top of the stairs.

Luke sighed heavily, and slumped into the nearest chair. Women! He never would understand them.

_Forgive me if I got a reference wrong when referring to the GODFATHER, the only thing I know about it is it's a Mafia movie, and whatever Lorelai said about it on GG! Feel free to correct me, or just tell I'm brilliant, that will work too =)_


	7. Surprise

_A/N: I had this plan for ages, stored somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind. I wanted to share it with you… so, here is the last chapter, and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. But I think you'll like it… or at least the idea of it, anyway… have fun. =)_

Lorelai was a vision of beauty as she descended the stairs, dressed in a black silk strapless dress, that flared out, at the bottom, and matching shoes, with a long white belt that wrapped around her waist, and dropped to the side. Her hair swept up in a loose styled bun, loose strands falling around her face.

Luke looked up from the couch when he heard footsteps, and his mouth gapped open. She was a vision of beauty. It was times like this that he had to ask himself why a woman like that was with a grump like him?

"Wow…" he stood and faced her. "You look-"

"I know," she nodded. "Ravishing,"

Luke could only manage a nod as he crossed the room to where she now stood at the foot of the stairs. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Mmmm," she moaned against his mouth before she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"No reason," he smiled.

"I liked it!" she stated.

"Good," he nodded.

A few minutes later the two of them were buckled in Luke's truck. Since Lorelai didn't know where the destination was, she couldn't very well demand to drive. For once, she didn't argue when he insisted on driving so that it remained a surprise right up until the last moment.

Lorelai took notice of the route he took. He was driving the same roads as she did day after day, so far everything was the same, they had reached the square, and Lorelai's mouth gapped open when he pulled to a stop, much like the way Luke's mouth had formed an O when she had descended the stairs.

"Luke, what are we doing here?" she looked slightly disappointed.

"Get out!" he ordered.

"You told me to dress up!" she reminded him.

"Get out!" he repeated.

Lorelai pulled a face and opened the truck door, pushing her way out until her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She slammed the truck door closed.

"Careful," he warned.

"It's old!"

"It's a classic."

"You mean like you," she winked.

Luke groaned. "Come on," he urged.

She stepped around the truck to where Luke stood. "I just don't understand why you insisted that I dress up so formerly if you only planned on brining me to _Luke's Diner_," she whined.

"Stop complaining!"

Luke unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for her to go in.

Lorelai rolled her eyes a small smile still lingered on her lips.

Lorelai hid the disappointment from her face when she stepped into the Diner and there was no candle lit table for them. Luke wasn't into grand gestures, and she should have known that when he said SURPRISE, it was nothing more than a quiet moment in the Diner.

"It's great, Luke," she smiled reaching her arms around his neck and kissing him with gratitude. He had tried at least.

Luke frowned. "This isn't the surprise!" he stated.

"It's not?" her hope soared.

"No, crazy lady," he smiled. He pulled himself out of her arms and slipped around to the counter, he bent down to retrieve some coffee mugs, his fingers trembled and he knocked them over. Lorelai was watching him with amusement, clearly enjoying his discomfort. Luke pulled a fresh pot of Lorelai's favorite coffee from the bench.

"Ohhhh," she beamed. "What did I do to deserve this?" she reached out to pour a cup, but Luke swatted her fingers. She pulled her hand away and scowled at him. "That's not very nice!"

Luke suppressed a smile. She was beautiful when she pouted.

"Let me talk before you touch it. I have something to say…" he insisted.

She mocked him. "Go ahead you're highness, coffee KING!"

He rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath, as he reached into his shirt pocket. He pulled out a piece of ripped newspaper. "The first time we met, you came to me demanding coffee, and you centered yourself in my life when I didn't give it to you. I am very grateful for that…"

Lorelai grinned.

"I like having you under my feet and demanding coffee… I like that my bad mood doesn't rub off on you, and that your good mood makes me easier to tolerate…"

"HA!" she scoffed. "I think not… I'm just so amazingly brilliant that my face lights up everybody's day!"

Luke had to smile at that. "It lights up mine," he muttered.

"Oh, Luke," she crooned. "Did you just say something sweet?"

He cleared his throat. "Whatever," he thrust the paper at her.

Lorelai took it in her hands, and noticed instantly that it was the same horoscope piece that she had given to him the day they met. Lorelai's face lit up. "You're giving me this?" she asked.

"Turn it over," he demanded.

She did so, and her mouth formed an O shape as she read the question scribbled on the other side, tears welled up in her eyes. Maybe he was a grand gesture kind of guy after all.

"So…" Luke asked when silence prevailed.

She tore her eyes away to meet his gaze. "Will I marry you?"

Luke nodded. He was clearly nervous as hell.

Suddenly any sarcastic comment, she realized, would ruin this moment. Lorelai had been the one to propose the first time, when everything had gone wrong, and now here he was, he deserved _serious Lorelai_. "Yes," she whispered.

"You will?" he sighed.

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "I will marry you, Luke Danes."

Luke leaned over the counter and kissed her.

"Let's elope," he suggested.

Lorelai snapped her head back and looked at him, wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he stated. "Let's do it."

"Now?"

"Why not?" he challenged.

Lorelai's mind went blank.

"Don't think…" he begged. "Just do it."

Lorelai laughed. "Okay… let's go."

Luke came around the counter and took her hand. "Alright," they headed for the door.

"Wait…" she back-tracked towards the counter.

"You changed your mind?"

"No," she assured him. "I want coffee."

Luke laughed. She poured herself a thermos full and took Luke's hand as they headed out.

"By the way," she told him as they climbed into the truck. "We are naming the twins, Little Luke and Little Lorelai."

"You're pregnant?"

"Does it matter," she said. "After tonight, we'll have plenty of time to practice."

Life with Luke was never going to be dull. If he could still surprise her after all this time, what other surprises lay in her future… whatever it was, she could hardly wait to find out. Starting with a wedding…

_I hope you liked it. A review tells so… thank you for those who read alerted, reviewed and favorited. You're awesome! =)_


End file.
